


you got me down on the floor

by clemmingtine



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Feminization, M/M, Oral Sex, slight orgasm denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2141166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clemmingtine/pseuds/clemmingtine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry goes to the fancy Catholic school. Niall is his public school boyfriend. They're both into that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you got me down on the floor

**Author's Note:**

> My first 1d fic and my first ao3 post. Be gentle. Title is from "Ooh La La" by Grace Potter and the Nocturnals

Harry was standing on the front steps of the school laughing with Liam when he heard the car round the bend. He paused in the middle of his sentence and craned his neck to catch the first glimpse of Niall as he rounded the curve into the grass-lined driveway of Holy Cross Academy. His beat-up old Camaro roared as he swung into the school’s roundabout, brakes screeching as he stopped right in front of the PICK-UP ONLY: NO PARKING sign. Harry immediately turned to Liam.

“My ride’s here, see you tomorrow.” Liam laughed. 

“Don’t do anything too crazy, Haz. That car looks like a death trap.” Harry clapped him on the shoulder and bounded down the steps, tie flapping behind him and shirt coming untucked. By the time he reached the end of the long drive, Niall was leaning against the passenger side door in worn jeans and a tight white t-shirt, aviators clipped to the V of his shirt and a smirk on his face.

“Hi,” Harry said breathlessly, watching the flex of Niall’s arms as he pushed himself off the car.

“Hey baby,” Niall said with a half-smile teasing his lips. “You always look so cute in your little uniform, my good Catholic boy huh?”

Harry blushed. He had met Niall at a party last year, out of place in his chinos and polo with a bunch of public school kids. There was no reason Niall should have noticed him, but he had, settling too close to him on the small couch and leaning in to talk to him. He had brushed the hair off his cheek when he whispered “wanna go upstairs, rich boy?” into Harry’s flaming red ear. Ever since then, he’d stuck with Harry, taking him around with his friends like his little toy and picking him up most days from school.

“It’s just a uniform,” Harry mumbled, secretly glad Niall liked how he looked.

“You’re so pretty when you’re shy, wanna give me a kiss now?” Niall asked, ignoring the people staring at him as they got in their expensive cars. Harry nodded and slid closer to him, letting Niall put his arm on Harry’s waist and pull him until they were pressed together knee to neck, and kiss him fiercely. Harry melted into him, letting Niall play with his tie and slide his hand down until he was palming Harry’s ass as his tongue swept its way into his mouth. Harry moaned when Niall squeezed his bum and Niall laughed, breaking away and giving it a smack.

“Get in the car, schoolgirl. Don’t want to deface this place of God, now do you?” 

Harry went to get in the passenger side and as he did, saw his Theology teacher Mr. Simon staring at him furiously from his car across the lot. Harry gave him a lascivious grin and a shrug and laughed at the old mans scandalized expression as he hopped in next to Niall. The blonde boy gunned the engine and they shot out of the parking lot.

Harry let the wind blow out his perfectly combed hair as he unbuttoned the shirt a bit, letting the starched collar loosen up at last. Niall laughed at him as he whooped over the music, sticking his head out the window. 

“You’re shut up in that school all day, gotta get you out more Haz. You’re like a golden retriever sticking his head out the window.”

“Where are we going today, Niall? Do you have anything planned?”

“Nah, not really, why? Got an idea?”

Harry fidgeted and glanced at Niall out of the corner of his eye. “Dad’s out of town on business,” he said as casually as he could. “And my mom has a society thing, won’t be home til late, if you wanted to come over for a bit.”

Niall looked at Harry for a moment, taking his eyes off the road. “Is that right,” he said softly, and Harry shivered at his tone. “Is that what you want, you little slag? Wanna take me to your nice house and let me fuck you in your big bed, in the pool? While mommy and daddy are out?”

“Yes,” Harry breathed. “Please, Niall, ‘s what I want.”

“Little rich boy always gets what he wants, I suppose,” Niall signed in fake resignation and swung into the turn that led to Harry’s house. They made their way through larger and larger properties, Niall’s hand now resting on the inside of Harry’s thigh, rubbing absently. They pulled up the long drive of Harry’s home, Niall parking messily behind Harry’s fathers red BMW and following Harry up the stairs to the grand entryway. 

“Maid’s not in either,” Harry murmured, suddenly shy standing in his house with Niall, who had only been there once before. Niall slipped his sunglasses off and looked around nodding and let out a low whistle. 

“Nice place you got here Haz. Wanna show me your bedroom?” Niall asked casually, and Harry let out a low breath. 

“Yeah, course, follow me.” Harry led Niall up the carpeted staircase that curved through the foyer, down a long hall gilded with gold accents. His room was in the back corner of the second floor. Harry opened the door to let Niall in, and Niall waltzed in like it was his room he was allowing Harry to see.

“I like it, Haz,” he mused, and sat on the king bed in the middle of the room, legs spread out, leaned back against the duvet. “C’mere.”

Harry stumbled to stand in the crook of Niall’s legs and was dragged down into a hot, messy kiss for his troubles. “Gonna blow me?” Niall murmurred? “Gonna get down on your knees for me like you do in church, show me all the stuff I’ve been teaching you the last few months?” Harry nodded furiously, sinking to his knees. Niall reached down and undid Harry’s tie from around his neck, loosening a few more buttons as well until the shirt was mostly open. 

Niall unbuttoned his jeans and eased them down, Harry whimpering as his dick sprung free only a few inches from Harry’s eager mouth. “My good boy,” Niall muttered, running his hand through Harry’s hair. “Go ahead babe, show me what that mouth can do other than say the rosary and smile all pretty.”

Harry ducked down and licked over Niall’s cock eagerly, moving down quickly and swallowing around his length, letting his throat relax. Niall still had a hand firmly anchored in his hair, and he let out a groan as Harry inched even further down, his throat clenching around Niall.

“Just like that babe, you’re perfect, take it so good. Down on your knees worshipping me just like you should, yeah? Love you like this, look so pretty for me.”

Harry was shifting his hips, turned on by Niall’s words. A sharp tug on his hair made him moan louder around Niall’s cock, but also brought his focus back to the job he was supposed to be doing. Niall began to lift his hips off the bed, sliding in and out of Harry’s mouth as he focused on not gagging and continuing to suck. After a few minutes, Niall pulled him off and Harry whimpered, straining to get back on his dick.

“Don’t be greedy, babe,” Niall scolded, yanking on his collar and dragging Harry onto the bed next to him. “Don’t want to come in your mouth, wanna fuck your ass on this bed first, alright?”

“Yes, Niall, please, fuck me right now oh God-” 

“Lord’s name in vain, isn’t that?” Niall mused as he ripped Harry’s shirt off the rest of the way and pinched his nipple. Niall kicked off his own jeans entirely and pulled his t-shirt off, Harry scrambling to shed all his clothes. They fell back against the bed kissing frantically, Harry writhing underneath Niall. 

“Lube and condoms in the bedside table,” Harry gasped, and Niall tutted in mock admonishment as he reached over. 

“On your stomach, Haz,” Niall ordered and Harry flipped over, gathering his knees beneath him and arching his back so his ass stuck out. “Now,” Niall began as he uncapped the lube and squirted some on his fingers, “Do you remember what happened the last time we fucked?”

Harry shuddered. He had gotten a hand on his dick and come too fast, long before Niall. Niall had told him that he should’ve been good and kept fucking him as Harry gasped and squirmed, over-sensitive and still so, so turned on. He’d come again, almost dry as Niall stroked him after his own orgasm.

“I remember,” Harry moaned.

“Then you know why I gotta do this.” Niall had reached for Harry’s discarded school tie and quickly gathered Harry’s hands behind his back, tying his hands together so he couldn’t reach for his cock. Harry let out a low moan but said nothing, letting Niall tie him tightly. 

“Good boy,” Niall whispered, and began to work his first finger into Harry. Harry shuddered and tried to twist his arms free as Niall pushed two and then three fingers into him, stretching him open and only brushing his prostate. He finally drew them all back and tore open the condom, rolling it on his dick and stroking himself as he looked at Harry. The boy’s back was arched, his arms straining and his ass sticking up, hips bucking as he tried for some friction. 

“Here we go, pretty boy,” Niall groaned as he pushed into Harry, a hand on the small of Harry’s back to steady himself. Harry groaned loud and long as Niall bottomed out then pulled out, pushing back in to establish a fast pace. His hips slapped Harry’s ass as he leaned down to whisper in Harry’s ear. 

“Act so innocent up there at your big school, I’m the only one who knows what you look like when you’re like this, all desperate and spread out for me, begging for me to fuck your ass or touch your cock. You were innocent when I met you, but I taught you how to fuck real quick, didn’t I?”

“Thank you Niall, harder, please,” Harry half-yelled, and Niall re-doubled his efforts. 

“Want me to touch your cock, sweetheart? You must be so hard,” Niall said, brushing his hand down Harry’s lower stomach, teasing him with his touch.

“So hard, Niall, touch me please please please-” Harry babbled, cutting it off with a low moan as Niall finally wrapped his hand around Harry’s dick, tugging it in time with his thrusts. Harry fucked himself back on Niall’s dick as much as he could with his head pressed into the pillows, balanced on his shoulders and knees. 

“Come for me,” Niall grunted. “Just for me, schoolgirl, come all over yourself just like I taught you-” And Harry came with a strangled cry, trembling under Niall as his orgasm hit. Niall grabbed Harry’s hips again and fucked in once, twice, three times more before coming himself, gripping Harry’s love handles so hard he knew he’d leave bruises in the soft skin. They caught their breath together for one long moment.

Niall pulled out, tying off the condom and throwing it to the ground. Harry had rolled to his side and Niall carefully untied his hands, letting Harry roll over and cling to Niall, nuzzling into his chest. He stroked his sweaty hair softly and let Harry cuddle him for a few minutes.

“You should take a shower,” Niall said with a yawn, drawing back a little. Harry made a sound of protest and snuggled back in. “Alright, alright you needy little thing.” Niall kept stroking Harry’s hair and rubbing his sore shoulders as Harry pressed a small kiss to his collarbones and smiled down at his good Catholic school boy.


End file.
